Being Human: It's My Party and I'll Die If I Want To
"It's My Party and I'll Die If I Want To" is the thirteenth episode of season two of the North American version of the supernatural drama series Being Human and the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Adam Kane and written by Jeremy Carver and Anna Fricke. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, April 9th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Aidan resolves himself to kill Mother so that Suren and he can leave Boston without fear of reprisal. However, things take a tragic turn as he infiltrates Mother's inner council only to watch in horror as she slays her own daughter before his eyes. After an unsuccessful bid to kill Mother, Aidan is punished by being put to ground - presumably for all time. Meanwhile, Josh and Nora decide that they must kill Ray in order to free Josh of the werewolf curse. They enlist Sally's aid to bait Ray into a trap where the three of them have their final showdown. Meanwhile, Sally says a final goodbye to her Rena who steps through her door. Sally makes the ultimate sacrifice in the hopes of rescuing the lost souls from Limbo by shredding herself - disappearing into the ether. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc four of the Being Human: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This is the sixth episode of Being Human directed by Adam Kane and his third episode from season two. He previously directed "Partial Eclipse of the Heart". * This is the tenth episode of Being Human co-written by Jeremy Carver and his third episode from season two. He previously wrote "Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These". * This is the tenth episode of Being Human co-written by Anna Fricke and her third episode from season two. He previously wrote "Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These". * Final appearance of Suren; dies in this episode. * Final appearance of Mother. Shortly following the events of this episode, a virus breaks out that kills many of the Boston vampires, including Mother and her senior council members and aides. Being Human: It's a Shame About Ray * Final appearance of Scott the Reaper. Given the nebulous and often capricious nature of ghost mythology in this series, it is unknown whether or not Scott is really gone for good. * Final appearance of Rena Malik. Her door opens in this episode and she steps through into the afterlife. Allusions * The title of this episode is a pun on the song lyric, "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to" featured in the 1963 pop hit "It's My Party" by Leslie Gore. The song hit #1 on the pop and rhythm and blues charts in the United States and peaked at #9 in the United Kingdom. Quotes * Sally Malik: You two are totally about to go on two separate killing sprees for women. That is so hot. See also External Links References Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 2 episodes Category:2012 television episodes